mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Call of the Cutie/Gallery
The origin of a cutie mark Cheerilee class S1E12.png|If you look closely, in the front right seat is a filly with Scootaloo's model, and in the front left seat is a filly with Sweetie Belle's model. Liza Doolots Cutie Mark S1E12.png|I'm guessing this little pony likes flowers? Silver Spoon Cutie mark S1E12.png|A silver spoon cutie mark. No prizes for guessing what the owner's name is. Archer Cutie Mark S1E12.png|How can an Earth pony possibly do archery? Cheerilee's cutie mark S1E12.png|Cheerilee's cutie mark: three happy flowers. Cheerilee talking in front of class S1E12.png|Cheerilee getting ready to teach her class about cutie marks. Cheerilee's class S1E12.png|Cheerilee's students, ready to learn. Cheerilee smiling S1E12.png|Look, it's absolutely nothing! Cheerilee beginning the lesson S1E12.png|Cheerilee starts her lesson. Cutie mark lesson S1E12.png|Examples of cutie marks. Diamond Tiara doesn't like S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara, who has her cutie mark, finds the lesson "boooring"! Apple Bloom in class S1E12.png|Hm, is that a portrait of Celestia in the background? Guess she IS always watching. Apple Bloom with her pencil S1E12.png|Apple Bloom with a pencil in her mouth. Cheerilee Comparison S1E12.png|Whoa! What a comparison! Picture of filly Cheerilee S1E12.png|Cheerilee as a filly. Twist Dawwwing S1E12.png|"D'awwwww" Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png|"Then one day, when I was about your age, I woke up to find that a cutie mark had appeared." Teenage Cheerilee S1E12.png|Cheerilee as a teenager, in very stereotypical '80s New Wave style. Students laughing S1E12.png|Pshh, everypony look at how funny Cheerilee looked! Cheerilee teaching S1E12.png|Did Cheerilee change her tail? Cheerilee acknowledging ludicrous mane S1E12.png|"Yes I know, but honestly, that's how everypony was wearing their mane back then." Silver Spoon looking bored S01E12.png|My hooves, they look good. Sweetie Belle's accidental first appearance S01E12.png|Oops, is that Sweetie Belle before her debut later in the episode? Hm, and another Celestia portrait in the background...they appear to be everywhere... Apple Bloom taking notes S1E12.png|It takes skill to write like that. Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara "psst!" S01E12.png|''Hey, can you hear me?'' Diamond Tiara looking innocent S01E12.png|''I'm a good angel.'' Tiara passing a note S1E12.png|Passing a note. Silver Spoon hoof wave S1E12.png|''Pass the note here, please.'' Apple Bloom taking note S1E12.png|Apple Bloom just being nice... Apple Bloom drops note S1E12.png|Apple Bloom getting caught. Cheerilee questioning Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Getting scolded for passing a note. Cheerilee It's blank S1E12.png|''I spy ... a note on the ground!'' Blank note S1E12.png|Blank just like Apple Bloom's flank. Apple Bloom Seriously? S1E12.png|Seriously guys...? Apple Bloom being teased in class S1E12.png|Apple Bloom's flank is completely blank. Whole Class Knows S1E12.png|Great, now the whole class knows! And Sweetie Belle has been replaced by a teal coated, gold haired imposter! After class The schoolhouse in Ponyville S1E12.png|The schoolhouse. Happy Twist S1E12.png|Twist seems pretty happy about something. Apple Bloom sadly walking out of school S1E12.png|Yet Apple Bloom is so sad... Apple Bloom in the dumps S1E12.png|Why are you so sad? Twist extremely happy S1E12.png|Why you not happy, like me? Apple Bloom is extremely sad S1E12.png|Your happiness is making me more sad... Twist cheer up! S1E12.png|You need to cheer up, Apple Bloom! Twist not this again S1E12.png|Not this again... Apple Bloom what the hay? S1E12.png|What the hay? Where did you two come from?! Silver Spoon smirking S1E12.png|Oh, nowhere at all. Just caught up to say "what's up?" Twist spying a troll S1E12.png|There is a spy in our midst... Diamond Tiara making fun of the blank flanks S1E12.png|As if you haven't already done this before. Diamond Tiara "almost all of us have them already" S1E12.png|Careful, it seems Twist is prone to biting other fillies. Diamond Tiara butting in S1E12.png|Butting in much? Diamond Tiara snooty S1E12.png|Why the heck are you so adorably snooty, Diamond Tiara? Apple Bloom clueless moment S1E12.png|Apple Bloom staring off into space for no reason. Apple Bloom who are you? S1E12.png|Apple Bloom: Who are you again? Apple Bloom where did you come from? S1E12.png|Where'd you come from?! Diamond Tiara look closely S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara: Get a good close look at my face... Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant S1E12.png|Epic dancing time! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon saying their chant 2 S1E12.png|I'm so glad we're such good friends. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon flanks S1E12.png|Let's show off our cutie marks again! Apple Bloom very mad S1E12.png|Grr, I'm angry now after being sad for so long. Diamond Tiara Silver Spoon walking away S1E12.png|Let's stylishly walk away while we laugh and talk. Apple Bloom what?! S1E12.png|What'd they say? They're so far away! Apple Bloom sad once more S1E12.png|I got so angry... that now I'm sad again.... Applejack helps out Applejack picking up apples S1E12.png|Apple Bloom telling her problem to Applejack. Applejack "Eventually" S1E12.png|Applejack about to pick up an apple. Apple Bloom disappointed S1E12.png|She doesn't look cheered up. Applejack speaking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Applejack's attempts to cheer her sister up. Don't seem like they're working. Applejack proud S01E12.png|Why, I remember when I got my cutie mark. Applejack tells Apple Bloom that she was the last one in the class to get her cutie mark S1E12.png|Applejack Apple Bloom depressed S01E12.png|I can hear the apples... Apple Bloom "Runs in the family" S1E12.png|"Runs in the family!" Applejack standing in the middle of the farm S1E12.png|Applejack, a happy farm pony. Applejack talks to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|I'm suddenly cheered up. Apple Bloom becoming happier S1E12.png|Happy... Applejack listens to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Applejack. Apple Bloom excited S01E12.png|"My unique talent must have something to do with apples!" Apple Bloom hop S01E12.png|"Apples!" Apple Bloom skip S01E12.png|"Apples!!" Apple Bloom jump S01E12.png|"Apples!!!" Apple Bloom embarrassed in bucket S1E12.png|"Heh... apples." Ponyville market S1E12.png|Lyra talking to Tornado Bolt, while Cherry Berry is in the background with Shoeshine. Lucky Clover walking past the screen S1E12.png|Lucky Clover, walking past Applejack and Apple Bloom. The apple stall S1E12.png|Juggling an apple on her head. Apple Bloom Apple S1E12.png|Swallowing an apple whole? Wow Apple Bloom. Apple Bloom selling apples to Golden Harvest and Shoeshine S01E12.png|Golden Harvest and Shoeshine, when Apple Bloom tells them to buy apples. Apple Bloom jumping for the apple S1E12.png|The jump... Apple Bloom hitting the apple S1E12.png|...and a perfect hit! Apple Bloom smiling with tennis racket S1E12.png|That's one way to make apple juice Apple Bloom looks up at an apple S1E12.png|About to kick an apple. Canvas is splattered with apple pulp S1E12.png|It's Art! Applejack hugs Apple Bloom S1E12.png|You sir! Apple Bloom and Dr. Hooves "Care to buy some apples?" S1E12.png|Care to buy some apples? Apple Bloom surprises Dr. Hooves S1E12.png|Ah! Apple Bloom sneaks up on Dr. Hooves S1E12.png|Listen kid, I ain't got time for this! Apple Bloom confronts Dr. Hooves "Pretty sure?" S1E12.png|Come on, buy an apple and I'll leave you alone! Apple Bloom backs Dr. Hooves into a corner S1E12.png|You know you want to! Dr. Hooves nervous S1E12.png|Seriously! Buy an apple; it'll do you some good. Apple Bloom eager to sell apples S1E12.png|Poker Face Dr. Hooves tossing bits to Applejack S1E12.png|Ooh, flying bits. Applejack trying to sell apples S1E12.png|The bits land perfectly in her pocket. Dr. Hooves with apple in mouth S1E12.png|''Gee, thanks sir?'' Applejack "You forgot your change!" S1E12.png|It's called, You can keep the change Applejack. Applejack looks at Apple Bloom S1E12.png|What in Equestria, 'lil 'sis? Apple Bloom spinning S01E12.png|Everyday I'm twistin'! Apple Bloom hmmm S01E12.png|"Hmmm..." Berryshine taking an apple S1E12.png|First of all, what was Berryshine trying to do? Apple Bloom and Berryshine look at each other S1E12.png|Do I have to tell you the rules? Apple Bloom surprises Berryshine S1E12.png|"You touch it, you buy it!" Apple Bloom "We take cash or credit" S01E12.png|"We take cash or credit..." Berryshine is freaked out S1E12.png|What's going on with you, Berry? Applejack says I'm sorry ma'am S1E12.png|Scared, Berryshine. Applejack looks down at Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Applejack doesn't look pleased. Apple Bloom dumps apples in Sweetie Drops's bag S01E12.png|Apple Bloom secretly puts apples in a pony's bag Apple Bloom fills Sweetie Drops's bags with apples S1E12.png|Officially the most popular Sweetie Drops voice. Apple Bloom "likely story" S1E12.png|"Likely story..." Apple Bloom "Four bits!" S1E12.png|"Four bits!" Applejack puts her hoof in Apple Bloom's mouth S1E12.png|Put a sock (or hoof, in this case) in it! Applejack covers Apple Bloom's mouth S1E12.png|"Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Drops angry S01E12.png|Not impressed... Applejack after giving away all the apples she had brought from the farm to sell S1E12.png|..Here, take these too. Sweetie Drops carrying apples S1E12.png|Sweetie Drops doesn't like buckets of apples. Sweetie Drops thinks that's enough apples S01E12.png|Gosh these are heavy. Applejack glaring at Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Now to scold a certain yellow filly. Applejack says Apple Bloom's apple-selling days are over S1E12.png|An angry Applejack. Apple Bloom pouting S1E12.png|Angry Apple Bloom. Applejack "Listen sugarcube" S1E12.png|Now, listen here sugarcube. Applejack encouraging S1E12.png|Listen 'lil sis, you'll earn your cutie mark eventually. Applejack smiling down S01E12.png|''I'm sure sugarcube, now go on and find your friends.'' Apple Bloom cheered up a little S01E12.png|Apple Bloom looks reassured. Ace looking at his tennis racket S1E12.png|Who's been using my racket?! Rainbow Dash helps out Twist's house S1E12.png|"So I was thinkin'... maybe we could go to Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera together." Twist shows Apple Bloom her cutie mark S1E12.png|Twist earned her cutie mark! Apple Bloom shocked by Twist's cutie mark S01E12.png|''Le gasp!'' Apple Bloom mortified that Twist got her cutie mark S01E12.png|Le checking out Twist's cutie mark. Twist grins "pretty sweet, huh?" S01E12.png|"Pretty sweet, huh?" Apple Bloom getting upset S1E12.png|Now, Apple Bloom is even more upset. Twist tries to reassure Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Look at me, I'm miserable! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk by S1E12.png|Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara walking by. Scared Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Hearing the words from the bullies' mouths. Miserable Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Apple Bloom about to cry... Apple Bloom moping under a dark cloud S1E12.png|Rainbow to the rescue. Rainbow Dash talking to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"What's the matter, kid?" Apple Bloom '...if I don't have my cutie mark...' S01E12.png|About to tell Rainbow her problem. Apple Bloom "I want it now!" S1E12.png|Now I'm gonna block out the rest of the world Apple Bloom 'Applejack says these things take time' S01E12.png|Can you help me? Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"Hey, who are you gonna listen to, Applejack, or the pony who was first in her class to get a cutie mark?" Rainbow Dash digging at the ground S1E12.png|A fast Rainbow Dash. Apple Bloom doing pushups S1E12.png|"The key here is to try as many things as possible as quickly as possible. Rainbow Dash as Apple Bloom's coach S01E12.png|"One of them is bound to lead to your cutie mark." Rainbow Dash "Are you ready?" S1E12.png|"Are you ready?" Rainbow Dash cheering for Apple Bloom S01E12.png|"I said, Are you ready?!" Rainbow Dash blowing her whistle S1E12.png|"*Tweeeeeet!*" Apple Bloom juggling S1E12.png|"Juggling, go!" Juggling fail S1E12.png|Guess juggling isn't her special talent. Apple Bloom hang gliding S1E12.png|"Hang-gliding, go!" Hang-gliding fail S1E12.png|Looks like this isn't her talent either. Rainbow Dash Black Belt S1E12.png|Rainbow Dash has a black belt. Apple Bloom karate S1E12.png|"Karate, go!" Apple Bloom doing karate S1E12.png|Karate Bloom! Apple Bloom hits the karate target S01E12.png|Ow! Karate fail S1E12.png|Flat on her back. Apple Bloom kite flying S1E12.png|"Kite-flying, go!" Kite-flying fail S1E12.png|Too bad, kite flying would have been a nice cutie mark. Apple Bloom tries to skate S1E12.png|"Ultrapony Roller Derby, go!" Roller derby fillies chasing Apple Bloom S1E12.png Roller derby fillies shocked S1E12.png Roller derby fillies trying to stop S1E12.png Roller derby fillies fallen and dizzy S1E12.png Apple Bloom ultra pony roller derby S1E12.png|Apple Bloom blushing. Apple Bloom gasping shockingly S2E12.png|Oh no! Silver Spoon commenting on Diamond Tiara's dress S1E23.png|Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon walk by while Dash is trying to think of new ideas. Rainbow Dash "Tried that one, tried that one, tried that one..." S1E12.png|"Tried that one, tried that one, tried that one..." Apple Bloom sad as she thinks she might not get her cutie mark S1E12.png|I give up! Pinkie Pie talks to Apple Bloom S1E12.png|"You look like you'd be good at eating cupcakes." Apple Bloom "Eating cupcakes?" S1E12.png|I mean I did give up, but cupcakes sound tasty right now. Rainbow Dash "Eating cupcakes?" S1E12.png|"Eating cupcakes?" Pinkie Pie jumps high S1E12.png|"Eating cupcaaakes!" Apple Bloom thanking Rainbow Dash S01E12.png|Apple Bloom takes her leave. Pinkie Pie helps out Apple Bloom looking into the oven S1E12.png|I don't have any cupcakes Apple Bloom in a chef's hat S01E12.png|You'll need that, Apple Bloom. Pinkie Pie winks S1E12.png|"All you have to do is take a cup of flour, add it to the mix!" Candies in bowl S1E12.png|"Now just take a little something sweet, not sour!" Apple Bloom balancing lemon on head S1E12.png|"A bit of salt, just a pinch!" Apple Bloom smiling S1E12.png|Yeah! Pinkie Pie spinning cupcake tray on nose S1E12.png|"Baking these treats is such a cinch!" Pinkie Pie balancing cupcake tray on head S1E12.png|Balancing a tray on her head. Pinkie with spinning teaspoon of vanilla S1E12.png|"Add a teaspoon of vanilla!" Apple Bloom gazing at spinning teaspoon of vanilla S1E12.png|Teaspoon vanilla. Pinkie Pie happily singing the cupcake song S1E12.png|"Add a little more and you count to four, and you never get your fill of..." Close up of Pinkie Pie S1E12.png|"Cupcakes!" "So sweet and tasty!" S1E12.png|"So sweet and tasty-" Pinkie Pie appears from top of frame S1E12.png|"Cupcakes!" Apple Bloom balancing pans on head S1E12.png|"Don't be too hasty!" Pinkie Pie straightens pans for Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Awkward smile, let Pinkie help you out. Pinkie Pie continues to sing her "Cupcakes" song S1E12.png|"Cupcakes," Pinkie Pie singing her "Cupcakes" song S1E12.png|"cupcakes," Pinkie Pie behind a ceiling lamp in Cupcakes song S1E12.png|"cupcakes," Pinkie Pie ends Cupcakes song S1E12.png|"cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie tasting cupcakes S01E12.png|These are much better than the last batch! Apple Bloom Cupcakes S1E12.png|Apple Bloom still thinks they taste terrible Apple Bloom tearful S01E12.png|Don't cry, charcoal cupcakes are great! Apple Bloom looking at white mark S1E12.png|Flour for a cutie mark? Never seen that one before. Apple Bloom spinning2 S01E12.png|Pinkie notices a mark on Apple Bloom's flank. Apple Bloom looking at her reflection S1E12.png|She sees a white blotch and imagines what it might be... Apple Bloom sees a measuring cup as her cutie mark S1E12.png|A measuring cup? Apple Bloom sees a bowl as her cutie mark S1E12.png|A bowl? Apple Bloom sees cupcakes as her cutie mark S1E12.png|Cupcakes? Apple Bloom disappointed by her baking skills S1E12.png|"Flour. It's flour! Yay! I guessed it." Pinkie Pie "What game you want to play next?" S1E12.png|"What game you wanna play next? Please say bingo, please say bingo." Twilight Sparkle helps out Pinkie Pie offers Twilight a cupcake S01E12.png|Hey Twilight! Wanna try some cupcakes? Twilight no thank you S1E12.png|Wow, I'll be sure to tell Applejack about her sister's baking skills. Twilight no thanks S1E12.png|Twilight passes on Pinkie's cupcakes. Apple Bloom talking quickly S1E12.png|I'm so super doomed. Apple Bloom and Twilight Sparkle S01E12.png|You can use magic to make my cutie mark appear! Pinkie Pie Cutie Mark S1E12.png|Pinkie Pie's cutie mark. Pinkie Pie stirring S01E12.png|Back to stirring! Twilight Apple Bloom please S1E12.png|Apple Bloom begs Twilight to use her magic to give her a mark Apple Bloom smiling thinking she has her cutie mark S1E12.png|Yay! Twilight Apple Bloom spell S1E12.png|Twilight makes the attempt Apple Bloom false mark S1E12.png|First is a wheelbarrow full of apples, but it quickly fades Apple Bloom tells Twilight to try again S01E12.png|Please Twilight? Apple Bloom kite false cutie mark S1E12.png|Second is a pink kite. Apple Bloom cupcakes fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Third is three white cupcakes. Apple Bloom teddy fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Fourth is a blue teddy bear. Apple Bloom tricycle fake cutie mark S1E12.png|Fifth is a red tricycle. Apple Bloom believing she obtained her cutie mark S1E12.png|My cutie mark! Apple Bloom football fake cutie mark S1E12.png|The thirteenth, a trio of brown footballs, is Twilight's last attempt, which also fails. Twilight Sparkle "Not even magic" S1E12.png|Aww Twilight. The cute-ceañera Apple Bloom "worst night of my life" S01E12.png|This is going to be the worst moment of my life. Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png|"Forget it. There's no way I'm goin' to that-" Apple Bloom realizes she is at the party S1E12.png|"...party." Lemony Gem takes a bite out of a cupcake S1E12.png|Trying a cupcake. Baked bads S1E12.png|Ooh, bad cupcake! Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png|Noi, attends the party too. Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara in her beautiful ballerina dress. Twist Cute ceanera open S01E12.png|Twist talking to Cotton Cloudy. Apple Bloom stands next to the chocolate pony S1E12.png|Ah, I'll hide behind this chocolate pony. Apple Bloom forgot the party S1E12.png|It seems that Apple Bloom forgot Pinkie Pie was hosting the party Pinkie Pie and Apple Bloom in party hats S01E12.png|"Don't forget your party hat, 'Forgetty Forgetterson'!" Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png|Apple Bloom, hiding behind a big cake. Snails mmm cake S1E12.png|The cake looks scrumptious to Snails. Snails chomp S1E12.png|Wow, and here I had thought only Pinkie could manage bites that big. Snails chewing S1E12.png|Apple Bloom's cover is ate. Snails huh S1E12.png|They hear something... Diamond Tiara scolding Snails S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara scolds Snails... Snails gulp S1E12.png|As Apple Bloom jumps to find a new hiding place. Lily Dache with hat S1E12.png|What a hat, Lily Dache! You've really outdone yourself! Apple Bloom realizing she has no cutie mark for the party S1E12.png|Ooh, balloons! Apple Bloom hiding behind balloons S1E12.png|Ooh noo. Apple Bloom behind popping balloons S1E12.png|Cute-ceañera party balloons Royal Pin enjoying himself S1E12.png|Royal Pin sure is pokey! Royal Pin S1E12.png|Do the Pony Pokey and poke some balloons! Royal Pin continuing to nod his head S1E12.png|Completely oblivious. Apple Bloom peeking out from under a table S1E12.png|Gotta find a new cover. Apple Bloom hiding behind Ruby Pinch S1E12.png|Hope they don't see me. Princess Erroria and Piña Colada at the party S1E12.png|Piña Colada and Princess Erroria at the party. Berryshine spots the punch bowl S1E12.png|Berryshine walks by... Berryshine licks her lips S1E12.png|..I could use a drink.. Berryshine looks around S1E12.png|..Nopony is watching right? Berryshine sips directly from the bowl S1E12.png|*sluurp* Berryshine Drink S1E12.png|Berryshine being her typical self. Apple Bloom inches toward the door S1E12.png Applejack startling Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Ah, I've been caught! Apple Bloom trying to escape S1E12.png|Applejack unintentionally stopping Apple Bloom's escape plan. Door just out of Apple Bloom's reach S1E12.png Apple Bloom alarmed S1E12.png|Cotton Cloudy with Dinky. Diamond Tiara's wicked glare S01E12.png|Diamond's wicked glare. Apple Bloom sees a makeshift dress S1E12.png|Ooh, I know. Apple Bloom's improvised dress S1E12.png|Improvised dress. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "compliment" Apple Bloom's dress S01E12.png|What, this old thing? Diamond Tiara "oh wait, you don't have one" S01E12.png|Devious grin. Apple Bloom "I have my cutie mark" S1E12.png|Here comes trouble. Silver Spoon disbelieving "since when?" S01E12.png|And a serious Silver Spoon. Diamond Tiara nervous S01E12.png|(Wow, she's actually buying it?) Apple Bloom smiling at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png|Just forget it. Ponies in surprise S1E12.png|Gasps of shock. Ponies look aghast S1E12.png|Their attention has been turned. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon pounce S1E12.png|Uh-oh... Apple Bloom's blank flank is revealed S1E12.png|Busted! Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon "nice try, blank flank" S01E12.png|"Nice try, blank flank!" Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon laugh at Apple Bloom S01E12.png|Laughing bullies. Apple Bloom feeling humiliated S1E12.png The Cutie Mark Crusaders form Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo under the table S1E12.png|They were hiding too. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S01E12.png|"I said, "You got a problem with blank flanks?!" Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo standing up for Apple Bloom S1E12.png|''Just because she doesn't have a cutie mark yet, doesn't mean that she's not special!'' Scootaloo "Like endless!" S1E12.png|''Her possibilities are, like, endless!'' And my eyes are like, weird looking! CMC Smiling S1E12.png|Coming to her rescue. Cutie Mark Crusaders first meet S01E12.png|''She could even be mayor of Ponyville someday!'' Scootaloo mocking Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S1E12.png|''And she's not being stuck up like you two!'' Ponies laughing at Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S01E12.png|Confused bullies. Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo show their blank flanks S1E12.png|Happy to see that there are other fillies with blank flanks. Twilight explains potential S1E12.png|Twilight Sparkle attended. Who knew? Diamond Tiara not pleased S1E12.png|They just don't know special, when they see it. Twilight has a questioning look S1E12.png|What you saying? Sweetie Belle Apple Bloom Scootaloo smile 2 S1E12.png|''The Cutie Mark Crusaders!'' Apple Bloom having a big smile S1E12.png|Apple Bloom, grinning. Applejack and Apple Bloom "not just an afternoon" S01E12.png|They've got all the time in the world. Dinky Doo with horseshoe cutie mark S1E12.png|The fillies paying attention to Apple Bloom and her friends. Diamond Tiara "not now, Silver Spoon" S01E12.png|No bump bump sugar lump rump, Silver Spoon! Dinky Doo with dolphin cutie mark S1E12.png|Diamond Tiara, clearly not in a good mood. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon watching S01E12.png|Spoon and Tiara watching The Crusaders get all the attention. Fillies dancing S01E12.png|Twist dancing with other fillies. It won't be "So super" when she sees her glasses are broken. Twi and Applejack Punch S1E12.png|Cheers! The CMC's first meeting S1E12.png|The Founding Mothers' very first meeting. Apple Bloom with her new friends S1E12.png|Thanks for standing up for me, guys. Apple Bloom talking to her new friends S1E12.png|Now that We're friends, we name for our new club. Scootaloo commenting on Diamond Tiara S1E12.png|They both drive us totally crazy! Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle "I'm liking this idea" S01E12.png|This idea is awesome. Scootaloo thinking S1E12.png|Scootaloo, thinking hard. Scootaloo suggests "the Cutie Mark Three" S01E12.png|Ooh, I got one. Sweetie Belle suggests "the Cutastically Fantastics" S01E12.png|How about my idea? CMC Cupcake S1E12.png|Hey, where'd the flying cupcake come from? This calls for a fanfic. Scootaloo Bad Idea S1E12.png|DON'T... EAT... THE.... CUPCAKE. It tastes of ashes. Scootaloo Fail S1E12.png|Cookie splattered. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle laughing at Scootaloo S1E12.png|The reaction when Scootaloo didn't catch the cookie. Fillies Dancing S1E12.png|"Sometimes, the thing you think will cause you to lose friends and feel left out..." Princess Celestia reads Twilight's letter S01E12.png|"...can actually be the thing that helps you make your closest friends and realize how special you are." Celestia Mark - S1E12.png|A close up of Princess Celestia's Cutie Mark. Production Call of the Cutie board sample by sibsy.jpg|A storyboard from the episode, by Sabrina Alberghetti